


Worship

by genericfanatic



Series: Hades and Persephone [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Married Characters, Oral Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Persephone wants to please Hades, and show him how much he means to her, while doing her duties as a wife. Hades sometimes makes this difficult.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> all i can say is dont like dont read, putting out nsfw stuff feels kinda embarrassing for me (just for my own hangups, no shame to other nsfw writers) but I liked this story, so. here we go.

“Hades” Persephone gasped out. She could practically feel him smiling down below, “Hades you...you promised--oh!” 

“I always keep my word,” he said, far too calmly as she was gasping for breath. He was purposefully calm. Mocking her for falling apart on the tip of his tongue. 

He put just the right amount of pressure in just the right spot to make her back arch up on the bed. “Hades...Hades stop...I’m...I’m close---ah--”

“It’s alright,” he said, going back to making shapes around before he returned to direct stimulation, “You can let go.”

The direct stimulation returned and she tensed, feeling herself reach her peak, “Oh...oh Hades...oh--oh--oh!” her lower parts pulsed as she lay in bed, slowly melting. 

Hades lapped at her juices just a moment longer before finally sitting back on his knees and wiping his face clean. 

Slowly, Persephone hummed, basking in the afterglow. She blinked her eyes open, zeroing in on her husband’s face, who was just smiling and staring at her. With her limited energy, she glared at him. “You promised.”

“I’ll deliver,” he said, crawling over her, “the night is still young.” He kissed her neck, feeling his way up her sweaty skin. 

She knew he liked this part, the touching. He was actually a pretty tactile person when it came down to it. Persephone liked to blame it over a millenia of being touch starved. All he ever said was her skin felt nice. 

When it had come to actual sex acts, things were a little more….tricky. Hades was ready to bend over backwards (literally, if the situation called for it) to make Persephone happy and feel good, but he wasn’t overly comfortable with anything that involved himself a bit more directly.

Persephone sometimes wondered whether Zeus and Poseidon had somehow absorbed all the sexual libido in the womb. Hera and Demeter weren’t virgins like Hestia, but they certainly weren’t sex addicts like the two men in the elder gods. 

Most of the time, Persephone didn’t mind too much, although she would feel awkward if the night was ONLY focused on her. It was no secret Hades practically worshipped her and would do just about anything to make her happy, but part of what she enjoyed about their marriage was how much it was a partnership, and how they did things together. She liked seeing Hades happy just as much as he liked seeing her happy. 

“This wasn’t the deal,” she muttered as he kissed her, “You were supposed to cum with me.”

“You’ll bounce back,” Hades muttered, “And like I’ve said, even if I don’t, it’s ok.”

She grumbled, sitting up. “It makes it difficult to get pregnant if you don’t.”

Hades leaned up on his elbow, “Are you alright?” 

“Yes,” Persephone said a touch too quickly. He frowned leaning up further to stroke her arm, waiting silently for her to talk. “Really, I’m alright. I just want to make you happy.”

“I am happy,” he kissed her shoulder, “You have no idea what it’s like for me watching you.”

“That’s not what I mean,” She said, pulling away. 

He sat up, but didn’t dare touch her again, keeping a respectful distance. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

“For what?” She said, not sure of her own messy emotions. She hated not knowing her own emotions. 

Hades shuffled behind her. “I know...I’m not the most accommodating of husbands.” She frowned, turning back on him, “It can be difficult being with me when I can’t...can’t give what you want or need, not right away…”

“Are you joking?” Persephone said, frowning. His eyes told her he was not. She cradled his face in her hands and pulled until he was forced to look deep in her eyes. “You are the MOST accommodating of husbands. The absolute best in the world, and the underworld and Olympus. I love you with all of my heart, I just…” she sighed, “I just want to give you something in return. Something we can share.”

He raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out her words, but he was a smart man. “A baby?” he asked. She nodded. “Love, you don’t need to give me a baby for me to be happy.”

“It’s my duty, isn’t it?” She said, “I’m your wife, I’m meant to bear your children.”

“I hope you know you’re a bit more to me than that.” Hades said, scooting closer, but still not touching her.

She smiled, leaning into him so the both of them were pressed together again. He took comfort in that, wrapping an arm around her and stroking her arm. “Yes, I know. Still I...I can’t exactly please you the way you do for me. Not really.”

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Stop apologizing!” She snapped, softening her words with a kiss to his temple. “I’m not angry, not at you, not the situation, nothing. You’re...you’re perfect.” He gave just the tiniest of scoffs. “Why do you do that?” 

He frowned, “Do what?” 

She frowned right back. “You lavish me in all these compliments that would make Narcissus blush, yet when I try the same, you don’t take me seriously.”

He blinked. “I...didn’t realize I did that,” he said, “I suppose I’m not exactly used to compliments.” 

She re-adjusted her position until she was sitting in his lap. “Well then I need to give you more of them.” He chuckled. “I’m serious! Hades, you...you really have no idea how amazing you are. How much...how much I love you.” 

That did it. In the face of his wife, especially affection from her, Hades was a weak, weak man. “I love you too,” he said, softly and leaning in to kiss her.

“I’m not finished,” she said, pulling back. She curled her fingers in his hair. “You...are so kind. So incredibly sweet and dependable. It would be easy to love you just with how much you love me, but it’s more than that.” She kissed his cheek. “You balance me out. You reign me in when I go too far...and it’s fun sometimes pulling you out of your shell.” He chuckled, and she kissed his other cheek. “You’re quiet, and intelligent, and selfless...and smoking hot.”

He choked in surprise. “Excuse--what?”

“Oh yeah,” she said, one finger twirling in his curly hair. “You’re absolutely beautiful. I mean, look at you.” her opposite hand trailed down his bare chest, “dreamy brown eyes...gorgeous lean muscles…” her hand continued down to his stomach, “Perfectly bronzed skin…” his breath hitched as she trailed even lower, not quite touching anything too sensitive, but definitely on the threshold.

Hades may never have craved sex, but his body responded to the signals the same as any man. He blushed down to his chest as she looked down at the half-chub he was sporting. “You know I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with,” she said. 

He nodded, swallowing as words seemed to fail him. “I don’t--um…” he cleared his throat several times, “I don’t know...what I’m supposed to do….”

“For now, just relax,” she said softly, “and tell me what feels good.”

With that, she wrapped her hand around him and started to stroke. He groaned, leaning into her shoulder, “How’s that?” She asked continuing to touch him. 

“W-weird,” he muttered, “I--I don’t, um…”

“Will you trust me?” She asked. He nodded into her neck. “Ok, just...keep talking to me.” 

She tried a few different things, faster, slower, harder, softer, different angles, anything she could think of. She may have liked sex more, but she wasn’t any more experienced than Hades. She could feel him tense up against her. “There,” he moaned, “That...that one feels good.”

“You mean that, or do you just want me to stop trying?” She asked. 

“I mean it,” he said, panting on her skin, “It...it feels nice…” he moaned, and she smiled. 

Finally, he was decently hard for her. “Alright...lie back,” she said pushing lightly on his shoulders. He seemed reluctant to move on, but moved to her ministrations as she straddled him.

“What do I, um…” He swallowed looking up at her. 

She put his hands on her hips. “Just….hold on.” and she lowered herself onto him.

They both gasped as she began to thrust herself on him. “Oh, Hades…” she muttered, feeling her inside him. “Oh my.”

“Pers…” Hades muttered, panting for breath, “I--mmm, oh Olympus….” he muttered. She felt up his chest again, circling anytime he muttered and groaned in pleasure. 

His own hands traveled down along her hips to her thighs until he reached between the two of them, touching on her clit again “Ahh,” She cried out. “Oh Hades...Hades….

Far sooner than she was expecting, he climaxed inside her, tensing up and looking a little embarrassed. She smiled, having getting what she wanted, but he wasn’t deterred. Even through his afterglow, he kept touching her until she came a second time laying on him. 

“Mm,” she said, rolling off of him. “That was nice.”

“Sorry,” he murmured, “I kinda got overwhelmed and, uh…”

“Shh….” She meant to put a finger to his lips, but she mostly just slapped his face, “It was fine. More than fine….” She leaned into his arm. 

He took a deep breath. “You’re lovely,” he said, “And...sweaty.” He pulled away just slightly, making her whine. “Just give me a minute to cool down…” 

She pouted again, turning on her side to at least face him. “Fine,” she said, smiling and watching him, just as sweaty as she was. “You’re beautiful.”

He smiled back, “that’s my line.”

“Watch yourself,” She said, raising a teasing eyebrow, “I’m coming for your lines.”

“You already took my heart,” he said, “What more could you want?”

She chuckled, hand resting on her stomach. “Your child for one.” 

He smirked, hand resting on top of hers. “Our child,” he corrected. 

She nodded. “Our child.”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!” Persephone screamed, filling the underworld with her cries. 

“It’s alright,” Hades said, clutching her hand. “Oh, I can see our child’s head,”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Persephone yelled, squeezing his hand until it nearly fell off. “THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU ASSHOLE!!!”

Hades wanted to correct her, but thought better of it. 

“Deep breaths,” Demeter said, crouched at her legs. She rarely ever visited, but hadn’t left her daughter’s side since she found out she was pregnant. “Now push! Push!” 

“I’M PUSHING!!” Persephone’s hair was wild all around her head, like a rabid lion’s mane. Vines started growing up out of the ground, wrapping around Hades. He bit his tongue, swallowing his own pain. 

“Alright, I’ve got them!” Demeter said, holding a child, “I’ve got--it’s a girl!”

Hades smiled. “You hear that, my love,” he kissed her head, drenched in sweat, “A girl, a beautiful little girl.”

Persephone collapsed back on him, “I’ll be very excited in a minute,” she said, as Demeter helped with cleaning the baby. “We’re never having sex again,” she gasped out, and then closed her eyes to fall asleep instantly.


End file.
